


Crazy Ex-Girlfriend drabbles

by Diaphenia



Category: Crazy Ex-Girlfriend (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/pseuds/Diaphenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, reposted in one place</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

  * For [codenameduchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenameduchess/gifts).



[Ruining Each Other](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6420163/chapters/14697730)

[Kink](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6420163/chapters/14697928/)

[Window](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6420163/chapters/31267899)


	2. Ruining Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He saw her distress, and grinned. “I could drop you right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested _PLEASE write about Greg and Rebecca ruining each other_ [here](http://diaphenia.tumblr.com/post/141874719104/please-write-about-greg-and-rebecca-ruining-each)

It had been a good long while since Rebecca had had a partnered orgasm. The last time had been in Manhattan, which was way too long ago to even contemplate; a blind date with one bright spot in the form of some quick oral before she feigned exhaustion. 

This was blowing that time out of the water. 

“You have to–” she said, and he read her mind, pushing another finger inside her. She sighed with relief, trying to steady herself against a shelf covered in mystery chemicals. 

He saw her distress, and grinned. “I could drop you right now.”

“You could do that,” she said, gripping the back of neck as carefully as she felt he deserved. “But I really don’t think you’re going to.”

“And lose this chance?” He pulled her towards the much sturdier table, covered in discarded chip bags, even more mysterious bottles of cleaners, and a newspaper. He swept his free arm across the table, knocking everything off, and Rebecca felt her stomach flutter. They were really doing this. 

“I want you to know,” she said softly, as he pulled her underwear aside again. “That I brought several boxes of condoms.”

“Just what I wanted to hear,” he said, dropping a kiss on her temple. “Not because I like using them– I hate them, everyone does– but because it means you planned this.”

“I was came here with one thing on my mind.” She reached down towards his belt, determined to take off his pants. She hadn’t done this in forever, excluding the vegan, and she was warm with anticipation. 

“Give me a second.” Instead, he kissed her intensely, his fingers tangled at the base of her hair. 

He was still kissing her when he took her panties all the way off. “You feel–” he drifted off, hands busy. “Wow.”

“Listen,” she asked, kissing a line across his jaw. “Did you mean it when you said you wanted me to ruin you?”

“Oh, Rebecca,” he said, pulling away just a moment. “You already have.”


	3. Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> codenameduchess requested _After the first day of ruining each other, Greg and Rebecca talk kinks_ [here](http://diaphenia.tumblr.com/post/142027804114/prompt-after-the-first-day-of-ruining-each-other)

“I think we should talk,” Rebecca said, sitting straight up in her bed, blanket clutched to her chest. 

“I think you missed the memo,” Greg said, still horizontal. “We’re not hashing out our– relationship status right now. That’s going to get in the way of our plans today.”

“Which are?”

“Sex, sex, and more sex. And then you do that thing with your thumb again.”

“I think I told you that was a sometimes event. I wouldn’t have even pulled it out of my back pocket but–”

“Literally any time,” he said, a slight growl in his voice. He sat up, reaching out to grab her.

She leaned out of his grasp. “First, we talk.”

He propped himself up, resting on his elbows. “I told you, I got tested last July, and since then, I haven’t slept with more than–”

“No, not this again. Although, we gotta come back to that before the end of the day, because July was a million years ago. No, I wanted to find out, you know…”

“I don’t know. You have to be more specific than no information.”

“How do I phrase this? What gets your gears grinding, your motor humming, your engine revving.”

“Is this because you got your car repossessed?”

“That’s not a car, it’s a 2015 Hyundai Sonata, and the mileage on that was was amazing.”

Greg leaned in. “What does any of this have to do with my gears?”

“We all have things we prefer doing, you know, in life. Some of those things are fun, like I enjoy singing in the shower but I don’t run.”

“Running is for people who enjoy pain.”

That’s not– it’s like, chores. I don’t mind doing dishes but I hate keeping up on my laundry.”

“Are you asking me to do your laundry? Wait, is that why you own so many dresses? Do you only wash them biannually?”

She sighed. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to have this talk, but actually asking the questions was hard. She’d hoped he’d just get the message and tell her, but he was determined to be obtuse.

Greg was still talking. “It’s not that I mind laundry, because at least it’s not cleaning wood. Ever since that summer I have hated using Pledge on anything, it gives me a headache. I mean I don’t feel guilty, at least I didn’t get addicted, but–”

“I need to know what kinks you have,” she blurted out.

He paused, staring at her.

She immediately diverted her eyes. “I shouldn’t have asked, it’s just me running my mouth–”

“No, it’s fine–”

“I panicked–”

“No, I don’t care.” He sat up, placing his hands lightly on her arms. “It’s ok that you asked that.”

She winced. “Ok. This will be ok, there is no need to panic.” She started to drift, as her bedroom turned into a Fosse-style stage. Greg started snapping his fingers.

“Focus, Bunch,” Greg’s voice broke through Fosse-Greg’s rhythmic finger snaps. He was actually snapping his fingers at her. “I can’t have you doing this again. Last night was weird enough.”

She thought her sultry bedroom number had been on point, but there was no need to explain that to him. “I’m fine, I’m here. And I shouldn’t have asked because I already know the answer.” He raised an eyebrow at her, so she continued. “You want people to, what, insult you? Call you a little bitch?”

“Not my cuppa tea, actually.” He shifted, his right hand running lightly over her thigh. It felt good. Real good. “I wasn’t mad you asked. I was concerned.”

“Concerned I was a pervert?”

“Concerned you were already bored.”

She wasn’t in the least, but it was probably better to keep him on his toes. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Wait a second.” He moved his hand off her thigh, gesturing. “If you’re asking me, it’s because you’ve got some kinky side. Yeah, you are asking as a way of breaking the ice.”

She shook her head.

“I knew there was something about you from the moment I met you.” He got up on his knees, moving behind her, whispering in her ear. “What’re you into, Rebecca? Role-play? You like dressing up like the naughty school girl?”

“Gross. I was a great student. I _earned_ my grades.” She quickly added, “Not that way.”

“No, you’ve got, let me guess, a thing for sex in public. You want me to, what, finger you in the grocery store? Pull you aside next to the frozen pizzas and pretend we’re talking about toppings, but really, you want to get off?”

“I’m not–” She wasn’t into that, generally, but he was really selling that idea, toying with the edge of her underwear. She thrust a bit, trying to move his hand, but he remained firm. “I’m beginning to think that might be your thing.”

“Nah,” he said, dropping his hands from her, and she was really getting tired of him not feeling her up. “Tell you what. If you guess my kink, I’ll let you whack me a few times with a riding crop.”

She felt a real rush at the thought. “Wait a minute! I thought it was going to be, I don’t know, human ponies, but I know your game, Serrano.”

“And what’s my game, Bunch?”

She turned around, knocking him over and her on top of him in the process. “That’s what you want me to do. That’s the kink! You’re into pain.”

He laughed. “That’s logical.”

“No,” Rebecca said, pulling her tank top off. “That’s _hot_.”


	4. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rikyl requested a "she doesn't even know why she pushed him out the window." here

She doesn't even know why she pushed him out the window.

But really, if she was going to put the fault on anyone, it would be Greg. She leaned out the window, already listing cases where temporary insanity kept good people prison-free. 

“Little help here?” Greg asked, his fingers moving just enough to prove he wasn’t paralyzed. 

She took the stairs two at a time before helping him up. 

“You know, most people just accept a proposal.”


End file.
